


Progress of a Kiss

by timmytam0907



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/F, Long-Term Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmytam0907/pseuds/timmytam0907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss is usually a nerve wracking experience. As more kisses are passed between Blake and Weiss though, the feelings start to evolve along with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Their first kiss was the most nerve wrecking experience either one had ever experienced up to that point of their lives.

To Weiss, it was like the first time she had ever performed in front of a crowd. Her legs were shaky, and she didn't think she could walk properly so all she could do was stand still. The palms of her hands were sweaty, she was scared they would stain the white sundress she had been wearing that day if she brushed them against the silken cloth. She didn't want her date to feel how nervous she was because, sweaty palms are considered to be unattractive… right? Right. So the only solution was to clasp them together and to hide them behind her back. And… Oh. Those golden eyes were staring so deeply into her own blue ones and making her heart beat a bit faster then it was supposed to and Weiss wasn't sure if she could handle this feeling at the moment. So she broke eye contact and peered down at her white heels, only just noticing the brown splotch near the tip. She idly wondered when that had happened. Before she could further contemplate on it, she found that looking down had its faults, as it caused a strand of white hair fell from behind her ear. She had to break her hands away from each other in order to move her left hand up to brush the traitors back behind her ear.

Her dominant hand never made the destination though.

Instead, it met with a forearm, intent on blocking her hand's path and made her peer back up through eyelashes in order to see what was happening. Eyes reconnected with intense golden orbs, pupils a little more dilated than usual, and like prey, she couldn't help be freeze and be mesmerized by them. Her arm lowered back down.

Blake seemed intent on doing the job for the shorter woman. Lightly tanned fingertips met with Weiss's left temple, slowly tracing down the side of her face before gently brushing the strand back in its' place behind a pale ear, allowing the small diamond earing to glisten lightly from the door light above them. Black polished nails continued down, just slightly though, before the palm of her hand gently cupped Weiss's cheek and encouraged her to look back up so their eyes could meet without barriers.

Drawn to the warmth, the pale woman couldn't help but lean a bit further into Blake's hand and let out a small breath of contentment.

But, the moment it left, a giggle took the breath's place.

And before she knew it, she couldn't stop.

Blake's eyebrows pressed together in confusion, but allowed a small smile to nudge the corner of her cheeks in happiness at seeing the white haired woman's laughter. "What is it?" She asked, her hand slowly sliding down to the back of Weiss's shoulder and thoughtlessly rubbing it.

"Nothing." Weiss answered, "It's just- I'm so nervous." She finished with another giggle, bringing her less sweaty hands up to rest on top of Blake's shoulders to help steady herself

The reply made the corners of Blake's cheeks to stretch further, until she was also overcome with chuckles as well because… she didn't realize just how nervous she had been as well.

All of a sudden, all of the flip-flops her stomach had been doing all evening, the heavy pounding in her chest that rang in her ears, and the deep breaths she had to make before speaking in hopes it would help calm her and allow her to speak clearly and not stumble over her words came to the forefront of her mind, along with all of the worries that kept racing though her thoughts. Did she mess up? Was she there too early? Would that make her look too eager? Too desperate? Was her outfit okay? Oh no, she was going to mess this up wasn't she? Was, was the location she set okay? Going out for tea and coffee again was acceptable for a first date right? Would there be enough to talk about? What if they ran out of topics?

And she just laughed at how ridiculous she had been.

Of course she had no reason to worry, the two had known each other for a better part of a year now, most of her thoughts should have been easily dismissed. And yet she allowed her nerves to get a better hold of her.

Overcome with chuckles, she had to lean forward to rest her forehead against Weiss's, her hand slipping down to the small of her date's back while her other hand rose up to meet with it's counterpart.

The two continued laughing together, resting their hands on one another in support until it settled.

Eyes continued starring into one another in merriment, pupils flicking back and forth unsure of which eye to stay focused on.

"I had a really great time today." Weiss whispered

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." The white haired woman hummed in pleasure.

"Do you… Would you like to do this again sometime?" Blake asked

Weiss gave a breathy sigh, "I would love to."

A smile, "Thank you."

Blue eyes twinkled in mirth.

"Can I…?" Blake began, her throat visibly swallowing before she started again. "Do you mind if I…?"

The petite woman couldn't help but to let out another giggle, cheeks flushed pink as she gave a nod.

With her date's permission, the corner of Blake's lips stretched widely, quirking up in happiness as she leaned forward to press against pink ones.

The sound of lips meeting and departing filled Weiss's ears and to be quite honest, it was odd. She didn't think kisses actually made that sound in real life, and merely thought it was just a thing movies did. And she couldn't help but to let another giggle escape at the oddity of the sound. Or maybe she was giggling because of the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach. She couldn't tell, but she could tell that her giggling was making Blake chuckle as well and that was making her giggle even more because maybe Blake was chuckling at the same fleeting thought as she was and how odd would that be that they both thought the same exact things? Or maybe Blake was also feeling those butterflies fluttering about in her own stomach and that's why she's laughing as well?

"I can't tell if I'm still feeling nervous or if I'm just ecstatic." Blake stated through her chuckles.

Oh. Well Weiss had her answer now. "I assure you, I share the same thoughts." She giggled.

A wide, toothy smile stretched across the taller woman's face. "I don't mind it though. I could get use to it in fact."

Another set of giggles, this time accompanied by a nod.

Blake let out a soft sigh, along with a few dying chuckles as she rested her forehead back against Weiss's pale one.

The two stayed like that for a while, slowly swaying back and forth under Weiss's apartment balcony light to the rhythm of each other's giggles.

"It's getting late." Weiss whispered after what felt like an hour, "I have class in the morning."

"I know…" Blake sighed, "I have an early shift at the library."

The white haired student smiled, "I'll stop by to bring you your cup of tea before I go to class."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Blake stated, leaning forward to press another chaste kiss to pink lips to help show her appreciation.

Weiss hummed in contentment with her eyes closed, until their lips departed and elicited that sound once again and making her giggle.

It quickly died though when the taller woman separated her hands from Weiss's back, "Have a good night Weiss. Sweet dreams." Blake whispered, pressing a chaste kiss at her temple before stepping away.

"You too Blake." Weiss replied.

The two merely stood starring at one another for one last moment for the night, before reluctantly turning away from the other.

Even when the white haired student unlocked the door to her apartment, she turned her head to glance back at the black haired student, catching her eyes one last time before she entered her car.

Slowly, Weiss raised her hand up to wiggle her fingers in farewell, a small smile gracing her lips and cheeks still tinting in pink.

Just as she did, Blake returned her gesture in kind, her smile a bit wider than her own though.

"See you tomorrow." Blake softly said.

"Tomorrow." Weiss repeated in confirmation as the two slowly broke eye contact and retreated back into their respective areas.


	2. Chapter 2

The kisses that follow soon after the first were probably the most complicated ones to execute.

Especially when Blake and Weiss were still in the "dating stage"

They weren't exactly in a relationship, but they were definitely past the courting.

The fact of the matter was, neither one of them could tell if a situation allowed them to give the other a kiss or if stage protocol advised against it.

For Weiss, her befuddlement came in greetings, gratitude, and departure. Was she allowed to kiss Blake when they first see each other? Could she give her thanks in the form of a kiss on a cheek? Is Weiss allowed to give Blake a kiss good-bye and good-night? She couldn't could she? It was definitely too loving and relationship like! What is she thinking?

"I think you're worrying about this too much." Yang drawled out, languidly spinning her ice coffee in hand and causing the sound of ice to clink against each other and cup.

Weiss's worries had been driving her bonkers ever since she and Blake started… seeing each other. She wanted to give Blake a kiss whenever she felt like it, but as this was her first time in a…. er… prequel to a relationship, she didn't know what protocol was. Her worries were so frequent, they had been distracting and cutting into her during her study time and sleep schedule. Something she could not afford.

So, she had recruited her (reluctantly admitted) best friend Yang to help act as a sort of relationship counselor in hopes that she would be able to help the worried college student. Weiss had hoped that Yang's experience of being in a relationship of 3 years with a Lie Ren, a polite young man that Weiss shared a course of Business Law in (though how a quiet man like him who seems so well organized manages being in a relationship with someone so loud, rambunctious, and spontaneous is something Weiss will never understand), would give her some insight on how to act in her current predicament. Which is why Weiss and Yang decided to go out for brunch to discuss this topic.

As it was a nice day so far, they had decided to sit outside and were quickly helped. After ordering some coffee and a light snack, Weiss had confessed all of her worries and questions that had taken hold of her. Being told that she was worrying too much though…

"How can I not?" Weiss huffed, lightly flicking away an empty, and very crumpled sugar packet that she had been fiddling with. "I've never done anything like this before! What if Blake thinks I'm too clingy? What if she thinks I'm too touch and doesn't like me anymore and tells me that we have to stop seeing each other?!" She said rambled in one breath.

Yang merely quirked an eyebrow up before gesturing down to Weiss's coffee that, from the lack of steam, was cooled down by now.

Weiss sighed, understanding that her friend wanted her to calm her nerves before they spoke again as the two had a habit of arguing when either one of them was in mood. So she obliged with the silent command, picking up the cup of coffee to daintily sip at.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes, the sound of sipping, ice clinking, and birds chirping being the only sources of noise as Yang idly watched the passing students. Her gaze was interrupted by the sound of plates clanking onto the table. Turning, she saw that the waiter had already placed Weiss's eggs and toast with a cup of fruit as a side in front of her, and a few slices of French toast in front of Yang.

Before digging in, Yang glanced at her friend from the corner of her eyes, noting that Weiss's shoulders had visibly relaxed as she had begun cutting her bread and eggs. Yang took this as a sign that Weiss was calm enough to hear her out, "I think what you need to do," Yang began, cutting into her own French toast and causing Weiss to pause in her endeavor to ensure every piece of her food was bite sized and focus on her friend. "Is to talk to her." Yang finished, popping a piece of food into her mouth.

Weiss sputtered at the suggestion as Yang calmly continued eating. She had expected this reaction, as she knew that Weiss had trouble to talk and share her feelings. Fortunately for Yang, (and maybe unfortunately for Weiss), the two had been friends since the beginning of high school, so Yang had a long time to crack Weiss open.

"I-I can't do that!" Weiss proclaimed, "She'll think I'm inexperienced!"

Yang rolled her lilac eyes, "Even if you had experienced a relationship before her, it wouldn't help you. That's because you're in a relationship-"

"We're not official yet." Weiss corrected, causing Yang to roll her eyes once again.

"Whatever, you're doing a thing with her. Which means you have to work it out with her, not me, not some imaginary ex, but her." Yang emphasized with her fork, pointing the stabbed piece of French Toast toward her friend. "And sure, it might be scary to talk to her about it at first, but relationship… things… whatever you two are in, isn't a one way street. You got to talk and communicated and all that jazz." She stated as she waved her food around, before stuffing it in her mouth.

"But I-" Weiss began, most likely with some other reasoning against Yang's, but was interrupted by a sigh from her.

"Look." Yang began, dropping her fork down on her plate of half eaten food, it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to finish her food until they were finished with the conversation. "If you want to know about how Ren and I acted when we first started dating, I'll tell you. After that paintball game Nora dragged him to, he kept acting pretty antsy around me, never talking, and just kept going with me whenever I asked. Then one day we met up and we talked. A lot. He set up a meeting between us, sat me down to talk rules and boundaries and all that, and to be honest, I thought that he was insane." Yang confessed.

"I mean, we were dating, why did we have to have rules for that? Why was he being so formal about it? Why couldn't we just roll with the punches and let all that magic happen when it happened?" Yang rhetorically asked, "But, he explained to me that he's not use to his, and I quote, 'feelings, heart rate, thoughts, and adrenalin completely out of control' – which you know, is Ren speak for being worried and nervous. So he wanted to know if there was anything I was uncomfortable with so he could make sure he watched out for them and to ask if I was okay with him doing certain stuff. Like getting me flowers and holding my hand whenever he wanted." She softly said with smitten grin and a tint of pink at her cheeks.

"And then he told me he isn't comfortable with going out so often like I am, so if I wanted to go out somewhere, I could go on without him to do my own thing. Which was fine, because he likes being by himself every now and again and I like going out with my friends sometimes. The point is we sat down and talked about it. And if an issue came up, we talked about that too and tried to work together. If he didn't bring up his worries at that time, I'm pretty sure we probably would have run into… a LOT of problems early on." Yang confessed, "Which is why you should just talk to Blake… And probably try and establish your… whatever it is. It's confusing."

Weiss frowned, staring at her cold food in thought as she processed everything Yang had said. Her friend had a point, and now with her explanation of her relationship, it was logical that she and her boyfriend would have to talk a lot in order to work out any issues seeing as how different the two were. If it talking about their worries worked for them, then it would work for her and Blake. Nodding in satisfaction, she gave a small smile to Yang. "Thank you Yang. That was… just what I needed to hear."

"Anytime for you buddy." Yang grinned.

Her friend's smile widened just a fraction to show more gratitude before she resumed eating.

Now that she no longer had Weiss's attention, Yang slipped her phone out, keeping it out of her friend's sight while sending a quick text to her little sister.

\- - - To: Ruby

_Gave Weiss the nudge for talk. How is your end?_

* * *

Ruby peered down at her phone, reading the message before quickly pocketing it as her plate of strawberry crepes were set down before her. "Thank you." She said to the server who merely smiled at her before leaving.

Before she began eating, she warily looked across the table and… down at her companion as Blake was laying most of her upper body across it.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Ruby asked.

"No…" Came the muffled reply.

Ruby merely shrugged before she began eating and allowed Blake to continue brooding as she had been since they first arrived to the café.

Blake had been worrying and stressing herself so much that she hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days. Ruby would know this because they share an apartment on campus and would hear Blake tossing and turning, (along with the occasional groan of frustration) from the front door when Ruby would return late at night from her paid internship at a company where she was hired to help engineer prosthetics.

So, as her duty as a friend and roommate, (and because Yang had told her to) Ruby decided that she and Blake would go out for brunch, plopping them down at a corner booth (and out of sight from the window) where she could lend an ear.

Even if it meant hearing Blake sigh every 5 minutes…

But! If previous patterns were any indication, then Blake would start spilling out all her woes and sorrows after the 4th one, which should be the one following the next one.

A sigh.

… Which would be in 5 minutes! Plenty of time for Ruby to finish her plate!

She eagerly began cutting into the crepe, ensuring that she procured plenty of the cream and a slice of strawberry. Slowly, she lifted the fork up to her already heavily salivating mouth, ready to taste the sweet, sweet-

"I don't think Weiss likes me…" Blake muttered

The silver utensil carrying the sugary delight slipped out of her hands, rattling against the plate as Ruby stared down at her friend in disbelief.

"Uh… What?" She asked.

Blake huffed, pushing her upper body off the table and sit up… sort of straight. She was slouching a little, idly fiddling her thumbs together as she repeated her statement, "I don't think Weiss likes me."

Ruby stared at Blake blankly, not saying a word and forcing the silence to stretch between them and for Blake to fidget even more under her silver gaze.

Finally, after a few minutes of Ruby's uncharacteristic silence, Blake decided to break it. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

Ruby still was silent, starring at Blake dumbfounded before finally, "You're being silly." She stated with a roll of her eyes before picking up her fork and going back to her sugary delight.

Blake groaned at that response, "No I'm not! I really think she doesn't like me!"

The engineer couldn't help but roll her eyes again, this time in amusement though as she realized something

Blake had it REALLY bad.

Like, worse than finding a "first limited edition book bad".

Ever since the first day the two had been roommates in their freshman year of college, the two had come to an immediate understanding of one another and became best friends within the first month (despite only seeing each other twice a week at most). And because they were friends, Blake did end up caring for her dorm mate, which led to one of the first things that Ruby learned of Blake. The more Blake liked something, the more worried she would be about it.

In this case, she had worried herself terrified thinking about her relationship with Weiss.

It would have been endearing, if Blake weren't being so serious.

Ruby sighed, deciding to humor her friend and ask, "And why do you think Weiss doesn't like you?"

"Because she won't look at me when we're together," Blake whined with a pout. "And she always seems to change her mind about kissing me or hugging me or holding my hand. She doesn't look comfortable when I do any of those either."

Ruby supposed that both Blake and Weiss's emotional comprehension would be blocked due to miscommunication though seeing as the both of them were usually terribly at conveying their feelings. Ruby let out a sigh, and the two had done so well on their first date too.

"Well did she say she didn't like them?" Ruby asked

"Well… no… but-!"

"And did you ask if she didn't like you?" Ruby continued before stuffing her mouth full of crepe

"Er… No." Blake confessed.

"Then you should talk to her about it." Ruby stated, stabbing more of the crepe onto the fork "Otherwise you're just going to keep worrying and losing sleep over this."

Blake let out a sigh, her body deflating, causing her posture to slacken even more at the thought of talking. "I don't want to ask her, it'll seem like I don't understand what she wants."

Ruby swallowed her food, "That's because you _don't_ know what she wants." she retorted.

"But that shouldn't happen! I should know her by now." Blake asked

"You knew her as friend Weiss, not as girlfriend Weiss." Ruby stated, "Everything is new ground for you two, which means you really should be talking about this."

Blake could only frown, folding her arms against the table and resting her chin on them with a solemn expression. "What about you and Pyrrha?" she asked, causing Ruby to stare at her wide eye as though she were a deer caught in headlights with her mouth still full, causing her cheeks to bulge a little.

"Wha-r er-bout me n' P'rah?" She asked, momentarily forgetting about her full mouth. At the reminder, she quickly swallowed her food before repeating her question. "What about me and Pyrrha?"

"Well…" Blake began, "You two have begun seeing each other… do you talk about these things?"

Ruby blushed, heat and color rushing up her face and to the tip of her ears at being questioned on her newly budded romance.

Pyrrha was a widely known student across campus as star basketball player and was expected to grad summa cum laude with Anatomy, and to continue on into medical school. With her being so busy with school and sports, it didn't seem like she would ever have a social life outside her study group.

Ruby was a prodigy herself, graduating high school and entering college two years younger than the average student and managing to snag a paid internship at a highly respected Poledina Engineering corporation. She was already helping build new prosthetics using the latest technology and was also top of her class, most likely to obtain honors as well. Working and studying had taken up most of her time, and besides the occasional off days she got due to being ahead of schedule at work, Ruby ever rarely got to meet new people. (Which she was completely fine with, she didn't exactly enjoy meeting new people and if it were up to her, she would stay at her workbench for the rest of her school life.)

So the news of Pyrrha and Ruby getting together had traveled through campus like wildfire. Here were two of the most eligible students on campus with the least amount of free time, and somehow among their busy lives, they managed to find time together and start a romance.

Ruby timidly nodded her head in answer to Blake's question, eyes pointed down to stare at the most fascinating aspects of sliced strawberries.

Blake shot her head up, eager to hopefully learn how she could approach the subject and talk about her worries with Weiss. "Really? How?" She asked.

"We um…" Ruby shyly mumbled, "We just… ask each other… for um…" She whispered the last word, sinking her chin into her neck as she slinked down the chair.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Blake asked.

Ruby whimpered, sinking further into her chair as her face turned nearly as red as her favorite jacket. "We ask each other for… consent." She whispered louder, bringing her hands up to her face in hopes of applying a child's favorite disappearance method. If they're not there, it never happened.

Blake though, heard loud and clear as her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her friend, so normally shy with people, had already participated in… in… in _that_! Blake noted to herself that she should have a word with Pyrrha when she had the chance, but first… she had to make sure Ruby really was all right with… what they had done. "So you guys…" Blake trailed off.

Ruby nodded with a shy squeak emitting from her throat.

"And you were okay with it right? It didn't hurt?" Blake asked

Ruby shook her head, "No… It was…. Really nice… And she kept asking me if I was fine with it."

Blake gave a sigh of relief, happy that her friend was fine.

"Her hand was really warm…" Ruby sighed dreamily, the red in her face lighting into pink as her hands slackened just a little.

Blake groaned, "I don't really…" she tried, not wanting to hear her friend's activities.

"And she… she…" Ruby's blush intensified, her hands covering her face once more. "She held my hand all the way to class!" Ruby rushed out, and if possible… allowed steam to blow from her ears.

Blake gave a dumbfounded stare at Ruby. "She… held your hand."

Ruby nodded, blush still as intense as before.

Blake only sagged, dropping her body back onto the table as she let out a sigh of relief, exasperation, and frustration.

Of course Ruby would think holding hands was the most ecstatic and embarrassing thing to do.

Blake stared blankly at the wall of their booth as she realized something.

… Maybe this was what misunderstandings looked like in a relationship.

She had been thinking that Ruby meant one thing, when Ruby meant something completely different. Blake continued on her initial thoughts until finally, Ruby clarified her meaning.

Blake furrowed her brows in thought as she realized that was what she was doing that with Weiss.

She brought her head back up to Ruby, a small smile in place. "Thank you Ruby, that really helped."

At the display of gratitude, Ruby's blush seemingly vanished as she sat back up once more with a grin, "Really?!"

Blake nodded, "Yes."

"So you're going to talk to Weiss soon?" Ruby asked

Another nod, "As soon as I get the chance."

Ruby beamed. "Great! She's right outside!"

Blake froze, "What?"

"Yeah! She and Yang are sitting at a table outside; they got here a little after we did. So you should go talk to Weiss right now!" Ruby smiled

"Ruby no!" Blake protested, "I'm not ready!"

"You know, I had some free time the other day at work and decided to mess with a prosthetic arm." Ruby began, "It can do all sorts of things now, from doing things like holding chopsticks, to turning pages in a book."

Blake didn't like where her roommate was going with this.

"Though, it can't do that last bit too well. It keeps tearing the pages out." Ruby confessed with a sigh, "It would be tragic if a certain book were placed in its' clutches…" She whimsically said turning her head as though she were looking around in wonder.

Blake narrowed her golden eyes, "You wouldn't…"

Ruby gasped in offense, " _ **I**_ wouldn't… But my prosthetic arm would. Besides," Ruby added, "I really need to make sure it gets that down. It wouldn't do if it can't do simple tasks like… turning a page."

Blake gave a hiss as she climbed out of their booth, "Sometimes… I really don't like you… or your evil gadgets." She stated, as though it weren't the first time Ruby had threatened her with a prosthetic.

It really wasn't.

"Just remember, it would have been for science Blake-y!" Ruby called out to her retreating form. "SCIENCE!"

* * *

Weiss frowned as she heard something, turning her head to find the source of the sound only to be surprised at seeing Blake crossing by the window and toward the door with a small scowl on her face. Weiss through a questioning glance at Yang who gave a sheepish grin

"Surprise~!" Yang questioningly cheered

"Yang!" Weiss lowly hissed, "Why is she here?! I know I said I understood what you had told me, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to apply it!"

"C'mon Weiss! It'll be like a Band-Aid! Just rip it right off now and be happy later." Yang said.

"I-" Weiss began, but was interrupted by a polite cough, causing her to turn her head and meet with familiar golden eyes that made her stomach flip.

"G-Good morning Weiss." Blake stuttered.

Weiss ducked her head in embarrassment, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Good morning Blake…"

"Well," Yang drawled out, "This was nice! Hope you guys have fun alright? See you! Bye!" She hurriedly said, quickly dashing for the door, across the pane of windows, and presumably to Blake's previous seat across Ruby.

The two blankly stared after her, before returning their attention back to one another where Weiss quickly broke eye contact, hiding the pink tinge spreading across her cheeks.

Blake nervously shuffled, her worries and fears grabbing hold of her once again before gesturing to the chair Yang had previously occupied. "Umm… Can I?"

"Oh of course! Let me just…" Weiss began clearing Yang's previous dishes, sliding them over to the side for Blake.

"Thank you." Blake said, gently taking a seat.

The two sat in silence, looking anywhere but at each other.

"So…" Weiss began with a polite cough, "I take that you uh…"

Blake nodded, before remembering that Weiss wasn't looking at her. "Yes." She said, "Ruby had told me about how we should… uh… talk." She proclaimed

Weiss nodded, "Yes… Yang did the same for me."

Silence once again, until finally… Blake began to chuckle, causing Weiss to look up at her in question.

"What is it?" Weiss asked, the corner of her lips twitching up upon seeing her crush so happy while her heart fluttered wildly in her chest to show its' appreciation at the sight.

"It feels like we were set up, which is just so…" Blake trailed off into chuckles

Weiss smiled at the statement, "So familiar?" She finished, garnering a nod from her companion. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Yang and Ruby had apparently already known of Blake and Weiss's crushes on each other earlier that year, and had confronted their prospective friends. After, Blake had apparently begun wistfully sighing about her crush to Ruby when she was home, while Weiss had begun dramatically monologue about how perfect her crush was to Yang. Though it was amusing at first, Yang and Ruby had quickly grown tired of their proclamations and of them dancing around each other that they finally just decided to set them up on a surprise date. Ruby had demanded she and Blake go out to see a musical together in the same of roommate bonding time, while Yang told Weiss that they had to hang out in celebration of completing a test.

Upon arriving to the entrance of the musical, Blake and Weiss stumbled on each other and quickly realized that they had been set up, which then turned into them realizing that the other wasn't so against the idea of being set up, which then turned into a surprise first date.

And now this

As their chuckles slowly died out, the silence that followed didn't feel as awkward as they met each other's eyes, small smiles on their faces.

"I was-" They both began, stopping upon hearing the other person speak.

"Do you-" They tried again, stopping short once more

"I want to-"

This time, the two frowned at themselves and began insisting the other speak first.

"How about you-" Blake began

"No, no, I can wait."

"No, I insist."

"Really Blake, I'm fine. You go first."

Blake frowned, staring at her hands that were folded on the table as she fiddled with her thumbs. Hoping that it would help her gather her thoughts, when she finally did think of something to say, nodding to herself and opened her mouth to speak, ready to have a calm, steady, question pour forth.

"Can I kiss you?" Weiss blurted out, putting a halt to Blake's question.

Blake's mouth that was slightly parted… dropped. She was so astonished at Weiss's sudden question that she couldn't even properly ask what she meant as a warbled, "Erwha?" came out instead and caused Weiss to blush.

"It's just…" Weiss began, fidgeting a little in her seat, "Ever since our first date 2 weeks ago, there were a number of moments during the times we have spent together when I wished to kiss you, but was too nervous about."

Blake gave an inquisitive look, "Nervous? About what?"

"I was nervous that it would be a bit too soon to go with my impulse." Weiss confessed, "I thought that performing so many kisses, and doing so whenever I wished would be too early in our… courtship. If I had done so, I was worried that it would seem too much like being in a relationship and that it would seem as though I were being clingy."

Blake's features softened, "That was what you worried about?" She asked, garnering a shy nod.

"Oh Weiss…" Blake sighed with a small chuckle, reaching out to hold Weiss's hands with both hers. "I wouldn't mind if you had done so, in fact I would lo- I would like it very much."

"… Really?" Weiss warily asked

Blake nodded, a smitten grin on her face and a very light tint on her cheeks.

The sight made her seem very cute to Weiss, and soon she found the sudden impulse to kiss her rise again. "Then… Can I kiss you right now?"

The question encouraged the blush to spread further across Blake's cheeks and reminded her of Ruby's confession on how Pyrrha always asks her for her consent before doing anything. Blake now understood Ruby a little more about where she was coming from being a little embarrassed about her permission being asked for as she gave a small, shy nod for Weiss, not trusting her voice to stay steady.

Seeing Blake's shy nod only made Weiss melt even more, urging her to lean forward across the table and give a little peck against Blake's lips. When she pulled away, she found a happy, smitten grin spread across Blake's lips, making for another adorable sight.

If that's what her kisses did to Blake, then Weiss was more than happy to press more against her lips.

Unfortunately, this was not the time to do so as they had agreed, although albeit reluctantly and against their wills, to talk to one another. So she leaned back and settled in her seat once again, keeping her hands held in Blake's own ones at the center of the table and stared into Blake's happy golden eyes.

"You're looking at me." Blake smiled

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked in a clueless tone, tilting her head to the side a little at the statement.

Blake ducked her head in embarrassment, prompting Weiss to give a quick squeeze to her hands in comfort and support. "The past few weeks you never really looked at me, so I thought you didn't share the same feelings as I did you." Blake confessed. "I was worried because, I really like you and didn't want to mess this up. But you also kept backing away from me as though you were changing your mind about something so I didn't know what to do."

Weiss sympathetically sighed, "Blake…" as she comfortingly rubbed her thumbs against the side of Blake's hands. "Please believe me when I say I really do like you as well. I never intended for my feelings toward you to come across any other way, I was simply nervous. It is my first time doing something like… this. So I just… am having a little trouble with all this."

Blake gave a small smile of understanding, "I know that now… If there is anything I can do to help you feel more comfortable, please. Let me know. And if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, don't hesitate to speak up and I'll stop."

Weiss blushed at the care and affection Blake was throwing her way, but she couldn't help but be pleased and joyful under it. She idly remembered how Yang stated that Ren had done the same to her, and the grin that had taken over her face as Yang had recalled the memory. Weiss wondered if she looked anything like her friend.

"Thank you Blake." She gratefully said

Blake returned the smile, quickly schooling her features once more before asking, "So… Are we good?" She nervously asked, causing Weiss's heart to flip at the adorable sight again.

The impulse to kiss Blake swelled in Weiss again, causing her to lean across the table once more whispering, "We're fantastic."

Pressing her lips against Blake's with a smile that Weiss could feel from her mouth as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Kisses exchanged during the moments right before diving into a steady relationship, were always filled with longing and hesitance.

Lips would always chase after each other the moment they separated, only to stop short for a brief second, letting quick and shallow breaths pass through the air between them and warming each others lips for a fraction of a second before allowing them to meet once more.

A pair of hands would wander over shoulders and to the back of the other's neck or to cup the side of their face in a gentle grip. The other pair would slide down from the bottom of the other's ribs, smoothly and ever so slowly slipping to the small of their back in a loving embrace.

It would be so easy for the fingers of those hands to spread and start just above the other's chest, lightly drumming against collarbones in feather-like touches or for thumbs to rub in small circles before allowing those hands to wander over shoulders, or for hands to continue slipping down from the other's back and towards their cute bottom to cup before slipping back to lightly hold their hips to pull against their own. It would only take just a fraction of a second before the both of them would lose themselves and give in to their need of the other's loving and tender touches, allowing whispers and ghosts of warm breaths to pass between the air between their lips or against the other's ears, cheeks, forehead, or neck. It would only take just a mere shallow gasp of needed air before those gentle caresses would tighten into need and yearning, for those short and shallow breaths to turn into gasps for a lungful of air and lightly pressed kisses to turn into hard and needy ones.

It would be so easy to lose themselves with one another

But, they couldn't let that happen, not yet – Not when they haven't even passed those words between themselves or asked the other to go steady yet.

Despite how ready they were to take that step though, there never seemed to be a good time for it to be voice it out. For Blake, it was as though it were detrimental that she ensured that this confession occurred at "the perfect moment", but anytime a good opportunity arose, it would be ruined just a short while after by a third party. Always by accident of course, but ruined nonetheless with no hope of salvaging the moment made previously.

The first opportunity that came about was when the two had gone out on another date. A warm and clear day that was spent at a farm a few miles away from the outskirts of town, where the whole land was covered with an assortment of colorful flowers and the cool breeze carried a strong, but sweet scent of the array of blossoms.

Weiss was beautiful in her white sundress, wearing a light blue shawl that lazily wrapped around her shoulders and matched the belt around her waist. Her hair was let down, occasionally fluttering in the air every time she walked or when the wind blew, and her face was shadowed by the floppy and large sun hat that had a white ribbon tied on it. She was so beautiful, and when she was standing before Blake, bending over to take a light sniff at a sunflower, the taller woman felt her heart hammering against her chest, threatening to burst out as it drummed loudly into her ears, demanding that she tell the shorter woman her feelings. It would have been the perfect moment to call out Weiss's name with the words "I love you" ready to follow after.

Instead, Yang had appeared from behind her, calling out Weiss's name instead with Ren in tow. As Yang was Weiss's best friend, it was only expected that the two would chat for a little while before parting ways, but by the time the other couple had departed, the moment for Blake to confess her feelings was already ruined and she couldn't fine another opportunity during the remainder of the day that would have helped make it easier.

The second time a chance arose, was when the two of them were watching a movie late into the night at Blake's apartment. It was a romantic drama that had been playing at the time and the light from the television was glowing against Weiss's pale features, making her eyes seem so much brighter and bluer than they usually were. With her white hair tied lazily up in a messy bun, and a few white strands falling down and across her face, Blake couldn't help but to reach out and brush them back behind a pale ear. The light brushing of warmth against her cool cheek caused Weiss to turn and meet Blake's golden eyes that seemingly glowed in the dark room, and made time stand still.

Like the time at the farm, Blake's heart hammered against her chest, telling her that this was it. This was the time to tell Weiss that she loves her. The rush of adrenalin sprang forth within her chest, all ready to rise up and help push the words out of her throat and into the silent air between them. But, before she could even open her mouth, the sound of keys rattling just outside the door caused her to stop and furrow her brows in bewilderment.

Ruby, despite how late she came home, was never noisy when entering the apartment. Many often times, Blake wouldn't even hear her roommate come in and would only know of her return when the two saw each other in the morning. Slowly, she and Weiss turned to the door, tense and on guard as the sound of jingling keys stopped, and the doorknob slowly turned. As the door opened, a tall, redheaded woman slowly emerged from the doorway with Ruby draped over her back and head over her shoulder with closed eyes that carried heavy bags underneath; the poor student was completely knocked and tuckered out. Green eyes belonging to the woman standing in the doorway widened in surprise upon seeing the two occupants of the couch, as though she had not expected them to be there before red tinted her cheeks in mild embarrassment.

It was unfortunately the first time Blake had the pleasure of officially meeting Ruby's girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos – as opposed to a mere passing of seeing one another and exchanging a quiet greeting with a hand wave – and Weiss's first time ever meeting her. Needless to say, that awkward encounter had completely crushed whatever semblance of a moment that had transpired between Blake and Weiss before. Especially when Blake had to guide Pyrrha to Ruby's room and to help tuck her roommate into bed.

After that, there were a few other moments that arose for Blake to confess her feelings, but like the first two, something always happened to ruin it. Now, it didn't seem like another moment would ever occur as finals were quickly approaching and the two were too preoccupied with studying to go out or have another night in to just spend in each other's company.

It was maddening to Blake, because at this rate, it felt like there would never be "the perfect moment".

Hands soothingly rubbed her back and up to her neck, causing her to jerk her head up in surprised, her muscles and facial features relaxed though upon seeing the soft smile gracing pink lips and crinkling the corner of blue eyes.

"Studying hard?" Weiss asked with a slight teasing tone, her hands lightly squeezing the junction between Blake's shoulders and neck before soothingly rubbing it.

The action was welcomed solace, and Blake could feel most of her tension ease away with each rub, "Yeah." She muttered. To be honest, studying wasn't even at the forefront of her mind.

Weiss's smile turned crooked into a smirk, as though she knew that whatever was on the book in front of Blake wasn't what was making her tense. "Come on, let's take a break." She stated, squeezing Blake's shoulder for emphasis and with finality.

Blake couldn't help but nod in agreement as she got up to follow Weiss to the living room, maybe a break would help put her mind at ease.

The taller woman allowed herself to sink into Weiss's couch, and while doing so, she could feel her back muscles sag in relief for being allowed comfort after such a long period of time hunched over a desk.

Another smirk casted itself onto Weiss's face before she settled down next to Blake. "Feeling better?" She asked, curling her legs up to her body and pointing her knees toward Blake.

A sigh of contentment escaped from Blake's mouth as she turned to press a gentle kiss to the crown of Weiss's head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Much." She replied, eliciting a light set of giggles from Weiss that never failed to cause Blake's stomach to do a flip.

"Good," Weiss stated. "It seemed as though that awful textbook of yours was finding ways to cause you emotional and mental distress. I simply had to pull you away from it."

The corner of Blake's mouth quirked up as she looked down at Weiss's look of superiority with amusement. "Oh, how brave of you to save me from the treacherous textbook that held me captive. Tell me, oh brave knight of mine, how shall I ever repay you?" She asked

"Hm." Weiss pretended to ponder, "I suppose a kiss will do. After all, that is the only acceptable gesture that a knight can accept from a princess." She stated in a matter of fact.

Blake's eyebrow rose, "I'm a princess now?"

"Yes."

"The princess of what might I ask?" She asked

Weiss rolled her eyes in fond amusement, "The princess who will have no knight if she doesn't hurry to give a kiss." She retorted.

The answer only made Blake laugh as she leaned over to acquiesce to Weiss's demand and pressed their lips together.

It didn't take much longer for the kiss to deepen and for Weiss's hands to slide over Blake's shoulders and to trail over to the back of her neck to hold her in place. Blake's other hand came over to brush over Weiss's cheek, her fingers gently spreading as they barely met a pale ear while her thumb lightly caressing the side of her face.

When they parted, there was no chasing on Weiss's part though, as she merely let out a dreamy sigh, causing a light warm breath of peppermint –no doubt from the gum she had previously been chewing whilst studying - to be felt against Blake's mouth and nose before pressing her forehead against Blake's.

"I love you…" Weiss whispered, barely even louder than her previous sigh, but the words rang loud and clear for Blake.

Her heart drummed loudly against her chest while her throat suddenly tightened from disbelief. Before she could even swallow down and begin to stutter some words back, maybe of an explanation, a complaint, or something, Weiss's eyes fluttered back open.

Within those blue eyes, Blake could see relief of being able to say those three words glisten within those icy blue flickers that surrounded Weiss's pupils. Blake could see the look of understanding glistening along the surface of her eyes, showing that there was no pressure for Blake to repeat those three words back if she wasn't ready. Most of all though, Blake could see the look of complete and utter adoration within the depths of Weiss's dilated pupils.

Upon seeing all that emotion being displayed across Weiss's eyes for Blake to see, she felt her heart calm down and her throat ease up while euphoria rushed into Blake's stomach, causing an eruption of butterflies to flutter wildly within her chest.

"I love you too." She whispered, causing those butterflies to cheer loudly in her stomach and cause her heart to pick up speed.

Her confession made Weiss's cheeks flush red as the corners of her mouth spread across her cheeks and show her perfectly pearly teeth as a giggle sprang forth from her throat. "Does this mean we're girlfriends?" She asked

The corner of Blake's mouth twitched like before in amusement, and she couldn't help but to tease Weiss, "But I thought I was your princess and you my knight.

The response elicited another set of giggles to occur as Weiss lightly smacked her hand against Blake's shoulder. "Well you're going to have to add the word girlfriend to that title."

"I suppose I could settle with that." Blake said with a smirk, "I could be Princess girlfriend and you Ser Knight Girlfriend, escort and personal guard to Princess Girlfriend."

Weiss snorted in laughter, lightly smacking Blake on her shoulder once more as her own shook with mirth.

Blake soon followed shortly after pressing a kiss to Weiss's cheek. A kiss that was returned in gesture by Weiss to Blake's forehead as the two continued being consumed by giggling.

It may not have been planned, but the moment was more than perfect to them.


End file.
